Intoxication
by Koewokikasete
Summary: While in heat of a moment, Eve had to satisfy her desires alone in secret. As she brought toys that can help bring her pleasure, a certain Deadly Chaser walks in and joins in the fun.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters.

Here are the classes of our characters:

**Eve: **Code Nemesis_**(16)**_

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser_**(16)**_

I've decided. I shall write lemon for Chung x Eve for as long as I live. Now... Please enjoy.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Intoxication~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Porcelain skin glowed under the moonlight as Eve's hands hover above her lower area. Her fingers teased her clitoris as she pinched it. Her face was slightly flushed as she began to rub against her urethra. Her nails dig inside the urethra, rubbing it slightly while rubbing the clitoris at the same time.

Eve moaned softly as she could feel the moistness in her vagina. After minutes of rubbing her clitoris and vagina, she ejaculated. Her body twitched as Eve's fingers began to dig inside her vagina.

"C-Chung..."

In front of her, she could visualize Chung. In her fantasy, Chung licked her vagina and fingered her anus. While in reality, Eve laid down on her stomach with her hands below her, fingering herself in pleasure. Back into her fantasy, Chung's throbbing member was inserted inside her already wet vagina. Despite the pain, she endured it as her virginity was being stolen by someone she trusts and someone she truly has feelings for.

Her petite breasts were rubbed from behind as her hardened nipples were pinched. Chung began to swiftly thrust deeply inside Eve. She let out a loud moan as she unintentionally ejaculated once again.

In her fantasy, Chung muttered the words "time for punishment". His thrusts were hard and deep. Rather than a punishment, it was more a pleasure for Eve. Eve moaned and once again ejaculated once more when Chung hit against her G-spot. His throbbing member drove her crazy as he slammed into her womb.

At that moment, Chung's thrust were faster, harder, and deeper. He continuously hit her G-spot and her womb. In a moment, with a final thrust, Chung ejaculated inside her womb. Eve moaned loudly throughout the night as she finally returned to reality. Her fingers were sticky from previous ejaculations as she licked her fingers. She crossed her legs and couldn't shook off her desires.

Her face was flushed as she looked under her bed and brought out a vibrator. She slowly stick the vibrator into her vagina as it rubs her clitoris and her G-spot. While in pleasure, she brought out a few more toys. She stared at the Anal Beads and lifted her lower half up. She slowly put the beads in her anus one by one. She ejaculated as the vibrator penetrates her. As soon as all of the beads are inside her, they immediately vibrated inside. This gave her a double penetration. She grabbed another sex toy, the double penetration dildo aka vibrator.

She forcefully places it inside her vagina and her anus. Despite the difficulty, she succeeded in doing so with much pain that was eventually replaced with deep pleasure. The toys were doing their job; giving her pleasure. Saliva flowed from the corner of her mouth as the pleasure was overcoming her mind.

At that moment, our Deadly Chaser came into her room and found her ejaculating. The sex toys were moist from pleasuring their mistress. Chung looked at Eve's nude body before smirking slyly. He sat down on her bed and began to slowly pull out the vibrating Anal Beads from her anus. This in return gave her more pleasure. As soon the beads were out, the double penetration dildo/vibrator was removed. Finally, the vibrator that was rubbing Eve's clitoris and G-spot was taken out.

Eve stared at Chung with dazed eyes before taking his hand into hers and rubbed it against her vagina. Chung knew Eve wasn't in her right state of mind, however he was willing to take her invitation. Chung fingered Eve deeply as he pressed his lips on hers, letting their tongues dance together.

He ripped his clothes off and his nude body was now pressing against Eve's. His aroused member was extremely hard after seeing Eve and her ejaculation. He rubbed his hard, throbbing member against the entrance of a welcoming vagina. Chung immediately penetrated Eve, as this time, she did lose her virginity in reality. The blood triggered down, indicating her loss of virginity.

The pain finally snapped Eve out of her intoxication as she grips onto Chung tightly. He kissed her forehead as he thrusted slowly before letting Eve getting used to having the real thing inside.

"Chung..? Why..?"

"Let's just say I was interested in your suspiciously loud moans."

"You must think I'm disgusting..."

"Not at all. I found you particularly sexy. Eve... Do you realize that we're becoming one together?"

"Y-Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm really happy that Chung is becoming one together with me and... The fact that Chung accepts me. Chung... I.. I love you. Not as a friend, but as a man, my lover."

"Then... You don't mind that I reciprocate those feelings of yours. Eve. I love you. I want to make a family with you and stay by your side forever.. Would you spend your whole life beside me and... Promise me that you'll always be together with me."

Eve smiled softly before hugging Chung tightly and allowing him to have sex with her. Chung took her actions as a "yes" and thrusted deep inside her vagina. Her walls squeezed him tightly as his thick, hardened member slammed itself against her womb and her G-spot.

"Chung! You're entering my womb so... Ah!"

Chung's hardened member was already teasing Eve's womb as it reaches all the way. Eve ejaculated as Chung was merely just starting his "fun". He slammed Eve's back against the cold wall and raised a slender leg upwards. He thrusted inside once again, except Eve could feel it getting deeper and deeper.

Chung crashed his lips on hers and his hands grabbed her butt tightly and his fingers fingered her anus. Chung was satisfied with having a intimidating sex with her. The strong sexual desires he had restrained for so long was finally being satisfied by his eternal lover. He pushed her onto the soft mattress of the bed once again. He raised her porcelain slender legs and laid on top of her. He continued to thrust harder, deeper and faster.

"Chung! T-Together, ne?"

Chung increased his thrusts to the maximum. Immediately, both ejaculated at the same time with a grunt and a moan as they reached the climax. Chung's semen overflowed from inside Eve's vagina. Her womb took most of the precious semen while the rest flowed out.

Chung's throbbing member remain inside Eve as they were now one. Their breaths mingled together as their tongues found their way to dance while their lips remain in contact. Their arms wrapped around each other as they softly smiled at each other.

"I love you.. We're going to be together for eternity."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Eve is so horny when I portray her. I wrote most of this story on phone, so the auto-corrects might appear somewhere. Please tell me if something looks wrong. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy reading this lemon. :)


End file.
